Impossible
by voldemortharryslash
Summary: Voldemort's risen and a player with a familiar face has come into the game with more than enough secrets. Appearances are decieving and some masks are nearly impossible to crack.


**Title: **Impossible

**Author:** VoldemortHarrySlash

**Disclaimer:** Ahh. The joys of owning the world…. What, didn't you know? When the year of 2008 comes, I shall be ruler of the Universe! Muahahahahaha! blinks Ahhh! The voices in my legs are talking again!

**Rating:** R

**Warning(s):** Blood and gore, language, book 5 spoilers, slash (it's the only main pairing I'll write), and smut (later chapters)

**Summary:** Voldermot's risen and a player with a familiar face has come into the game with more than enough secrets. Appearances are deceiving and some masks are nearly impossible to crack.

**A/N:** Just in time for the new year… In which I'll be 18.… - PORN! clears throat Sorry… Anyway, this begins after 5th year, but the events at the end of the book DID NOT HAPPEN! That's right! Sirius isn't dead and Harry didn't unveil the prophecy. Plus Voldemort hasn't been publicly proclaimed as being back because the Minister never saw him. Oh! Just to warn you all, I don't particularly enjoy attempting to stick to specific timelines, so I probably won't. Sorry if this disgruntles someone.

_If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny._

He had heard the rumors, listened to the tales and had even seen photographs of the destruction caused. Being someone who sorely lacked morals, he had seen his share of devastation, but when he had taken a look at those pictures he almost lost his lunch. And now, the man who had caused it all stood a few mere pace away. He feared to look directly at the one who had caused so many deaths and instead busied himself by glancing over at the two, obviously not human, creatures that flanked him.

On his left was a male who stood proudly tall and whose presence demanded immediate attention. His skin was the darkest shade of chocolate-brown which only helped to enhance his unnaturally light silver eyes. To top it all off, he had long white hair that cascaded down his back in waves. Two sharply pointed ears revealed his blatant elf heritage. He skimmed his eyes over the elf's largely muscled biceps and immediately moved them over to the other creature; scared of having been caught staring at one who could so easily kill him with bare hands.

On his right was a female who looked average enough if one overlooked the light dusting of fur that covered her skin from head to toe and the fact that her eyes were yellow and had a feral look to them. Her hair hung to her waist in a braid of luscious red, greatly accentuated the light orange color of her fur. Her eyes were moving slowly around the area, seemingly taking in all the prey before they caught his. He reluctantly found his eyes on the one who he had been avoiding in order to escape her piercing gaze.

The man, Death Bringer as he was aptly called Underground, was truly terrifying. A mask covered the bottom half of his face, obscuring his full features from view. (1) The only distinct facial characteristics to be seen were his eyes, which were quite a sight to behold. Not only were they the greenest color he had ever beheld, but they were slit like a cat's and instead of having any white surrounding the iris, a black so dark that it seemed to repel the light was there instead. His hair was the same shade and was cropped to be short and spiky.

Death Bringer took a step forward to get a better view of the stretch of land that lay strewn with decaying bodies and hordes of fighting men. He smiled maliciously at the carnage that laid before him before turning about and raising a perfectly formed eyebrow.

Understanding what this horrifying man was asking, he hastened to explain. "They're all muggles. The section of their government that knows about us send those that have life-sentences in their prisons here to fight and die. It is this that is being offered: all of these men and bodies at your disposal." He was proud of the fact that he had been able to keep his voice steady when he was a mass of tightly tangled nerves inside.

"I accept." His voice was darkly sensuous and had a simultaneous affect on those within earshot; their loins burned and fear gripped its icy hold around their hearts.

Keeping his face as blank as he possibly could in such a circumstance, he thanked the three for hearing him out and agreeing. However, once they left he wasn't the only one to breath out a large sigh of relief.

The man's parting words still lingered on the wind and in their minds.

"I'll be in touch."

**1: **Think of Kakashi's mask from Naruto


End file.
